The Journey Continues
by motown lady
Summary: Kelly Morgan Stetson has had a lot of change in her young life and finds it even more difficult to understand as her journey continues. Some of this will be AU as details of Joe and Amanda's separation was not really made that clear from " The Wrong Way Home.", so if I mixed up any events or dates, it is unintentional.
1. Chapter 1

The Journey Continues

Chapter One

Kelly Morgan Stetson had been adjusting well to her home and new family since being officially adopted and like any 7 year old was naturally curious about everything, and asking all kinds of questions nearly driving everyone batty at times.

The family did their best to answer her questions, but the latest one caught Dotty off-guard.

One Saturday, Lee and Amanda had to go to a mandatory meeting at work and Phillip and Jamie were at Joe and Carrie's for the weekend.

Dotty was planting flowers in her garden with Kelly watching. Kelly said, " Grandma, what was Mommy like when she was my age? "

Dotty smiled saying," Oh, she was wonderful dear. She and I would go everywhere together and she had lots of friends in school as well. She loved our vacations too. She and her daddy-your Grandpa Carl- would take fishing trips as well. Maybe your daddy will take you someday too."

Kelly sighed. "No, Grandma. I mean the mommy from Grandma Rose. "

Dotty planted one last flower and getting up said, " Honey, I have to run to the store. Let's get cleaned up, hmm? "

Kelly shrugged and followed Dotty into the house. It took them a while to shop as Dotty was trying to keep Kelly's mind occupied with other things. When they came home around mid-afternoon, the phone was ringing.

Dotty answered, "Hello." Kelly saw Dotty grip the counter. Dotty said,"W-What?!~ When?! Oh my Lord! All right, I'll be over soon. Thank you for calling. Goodbye. "

She hung up and then called IFF asking for Lee. A few minutes later, Lee got on. "Stetson."

Dotty sighed,"Oh, Lee. I'm glad you're still there. I've got some bad news. It's about Joe, but I don't know how to break it to Amanda."

Lee said, "What is it Dotty? "

Dotty sighed. "H-He had a heart attack. The boys were with him when it happened. They're all at the hospital, but Kelly's here-."

Lee said," Dotty, take Kelly over to Lombardo's and Amanda and I will meet you."

Dotty said,"All right. Parker General. Hurry."

As Dotty got Kelly dropped off and headed to the hospital, Lee was gently telling Amanda the sad news.

Lee and Amanda then headed to the hospital. Amanda worried how the boys were at this point, while Lee worried how his wife really was. It would change everything.

When they got to the hospital, Dotty met Lee and Amanda in the waiting area. Amanda said quickly," Mother, where are the boys? "

Dotty shook her head. " Jamie is around somewhere. He wanted to be alone. Phillip... I don't know. This completely shattered them. They said Joe is critical. Carrie is with him of course and I asked her if she needed anything, but I don't think she even heard me. "

Amanda then said, " Mother, what happened ? "

Dotty swallowed hard. " Uh, h-he wanted to play basketball at the park with Phillip and Jamie after his run. Carrie told the boys where the jogging trail was near their house so they could ride over with him. He was gone a little too long for Carrie's liking so Phillip said he and Jamie would go see if he was all right. Carrie had to wait for a package from the postman so the boys went ahead."

Sighing, Dotty continued. " C-Carrie got a call from a neighbor who saw Joe collapse at the trail and called an ambulance from a pay phone nearby. The boys stayed with Joe of course and went in the ambulance with him and here we all are."

Amanda sat in shock! When did he start taking up jogging ? She couldn't remember him ever doing that while they were married. He was too busy with his law practice and then the EAO.

She said getting up," I'm gonna find the boys-. "

Lee stopped her gently. " Hey. You go see how Joe is, and I'll scout around for them, okay ? "

Amanda wordlessly nodded and then whispered, " I don't understand any of this. "

Lee cupped her face. "Sweetheart, he's gonna be fine. Hang onto that, all right ? "

Amanda nodded and Lee gently hugged her and left. Dotty then hugged Amanda and said, "Lee's right, honey. You go see Joe and I'll stay here in case the boys come back this way. "

Amanda said, "Okay. Oh, where's Kelly ? "

Dotty said, "She's with the Lombardo's. She's fine. "

When Amanda went off to the ICU to see Joe, Dotty looked up saying, "Lord, please help this family. After everything they've been through, they need your strength and guidance now more than ever. "

Meanwhile, Lee searched everywhere for his two stepsons. He couldn't imagine the pain they were in seeing their father like that but hoped they were at least together right now.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Continues

Chapter Two

Lee searched the hospital grounds for Phillip and Jamie and at long last spotted them in the parking lot by Carrie's car. Slowly walking over to them he hoped they were going to be all right.

Clearing his throat, he said," Hey guys. I know this has been a shock, but you have to believe that he'll pull through. We all want that-. "

Phillip scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Lee shook his head. " What do you mean, Chief ? "

Phillip sniffed and wiped his eyes saying angrily, " You never liked him. What do you care?! "

Lee said, " H-Hold on there! That's not true-. "

Phillip glared at him. " Oh yeah?! Then how come Dad was always saying how you guys didn't get along?!"

Jamie shook his head. "Geez, Phillip! It wasn't all Lee's fault! Mom and Dad weren't even together any more. Dad could've been a little nicer-."

Phillip shook his head. "What do you know about anything?! You're just Mom's little baby!"

With that, Jamie lunged toward his brother and they almost came to blows until Lee got between them!

Shouting, Lee said, "That's enough! This is not the time or the place for this! "

Then they saw Amanda coming toward them. She swallowed hard saying, " Lee's right. Besides, your dad wants to see you right now... to say goodbye-."

Both boys were stunned and said, "No, Mom!"

Amanda held them both tightly to her and whispered through her tears, " I told him to hold on until you got there. He loves his boys so much! "

Quickly the boys ran into the hospital to see him while Amanda watched them go and sobbed into Lee's arms!

Lee tenderly stroked her whispering, "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

When Amanda was spent, she and Lee walked slowly back to the waiting area and sat with Dotty and Carrie.

Lee looked around and felt like he was suddenly odd man out, like he really shouldn't be there for some odd reason. He said quietly, "Anyone want anything- coffee maybe? "

They all shook their heads and then Lee got up saying to Amanda," I'm gonna go get some air. Maybe check on Kelly."

Amanda walked with him to the car saying, " Honey, Phillip was upset. He didn't mean to take anything out on you. He loves you. They both do. "

Lee nodded at her."Yeah? Well, maybe this was a long time coming. " He kissed her gently and got into the car saying, "Give Carrie a hug for me, okay? I love you. "

Amanda nodded saying, "I love you too. Tell Kelly we'll all be home soon. "

As Amanda went back to the waiting area Dotty said, "The nurses need to take care of things with Joe, but the boys won't leave the room. Carrie and I both tried."

Amanda nodded and said, "Carrie, why don't you go home with Mother now ? You can spend the night. We really don't want you to be alone, okay ? "

Carrie nodded, only half listening. " I have my car here-."

Amanda said. " I'll tell you what. Why don't I take the car since I have to get the boys home anyway? Lee went to check on Kelly, so we'll be right behind you, okay? "

Carrie hugged Amanda. "Thank you. You meant the world to Joe. You all did."

Amanda hugged back saying, " So did you, honey. You were everything and more to him. "

Dotty kissed her daughter and said, "See you back at the house. "

Carrie gave Amanda her keys and she and Dotty left.

Amanda went into the ICU and whispered to her sons. "Boys, I know how difficult this is, but you have to let him go. He will forever be with you in your hearts. He won't ever leave you. Your daddy loved you both very much and he knew how much you loved him, okay? So it's time for us to go home. C'mon..."

Amanda held out both her hands and slowly, both boys took them and they left the hospital quietly, going to Carrie's car.

Meanwhile, Lee had gone to the Lombardo's to take Kelly home. Kelly said, "Daddy, why do you look sad ? "

Lee cleared his throat and said,"We gotta go home. Thank Mrs. Lombardo for everything. "

Kelly said, "Thank you. "

Mrs. Lombardo said, "You're welcome, Kelly. Lee, tell Amanda if she needs anything to call me, hm? "

Lee smiled. "I will. Thank you. "

When they got in the car Kelly said, "Daddy, why are you sad? "

Lee touseled his daughter's head. " How can I be sad when I see your cute face? Let's go home, honey."

When they got in the house, Dotty was shutting the door to the den. Kelly said, "Grandma, I'm hungry. Can we eat soon? "

Dotty kissed her granddaughter. "Well, as soon as Mommy and your brothers get home I guess we can. Why don't you go up and play for a while, huh? We'll come get you- I promise."

Kelly nodded and then looked at the den door. "What's in there? "

Dotty smiled and said, "It's not what, it's who- it's your Aunt Carrie. But don't bother her right now. She's very tired and is lying down taking a nap. "

Kelly said, "Okay. "

When Kelly left to go upstairs, Dotty said to Lee, "Amanda invited her to spend the night. That's all right with you, isn't it ? "

Lee groaned. " Why does everyone feel the need to ask me permission on anything ? This isn't exactly my house anyway."

When Dotty gave him a concerned look, Lee held up a hand and sighed. "I'm sorry." Swallowing hard, he said, "I think I'm gonna take a drive. I need some air. I'll be back soon."

As Lee was pulling out of Maplewood Drive, he passed Amanda as she was making the turn toward the house.

She said, "I wonder where Lee's off to ? Your grandma's probably gonna fix dinner soon. "

As they pulled into the driveway and parked Phillip got out saying, "I'm not hungry, Mom. "

Jamie got out saying, "Me neither. "

They both went into the house without another word. Amanda hoped they all would be able to heal soon from this.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey Continues

Chapter Three

As Lee drove toward D.C. he called Billy from his car phone. " Can you meet me at Randy's ? "

Billy heard something in Lee's voice that told him something was very wrong. "Sure. I'll tell Jeannie I'll be late. See you soon. "

They met in the bar area when Lee arrived and Billy said, " Let's get a booth in the back. "

When they were seated and got their drinks Billy said, "What's wrong, son ? "

Lee took a big swallow of his drink and then sighed. " You know Amanda and I went to the hospital about Joe? Well, he didn't make it..."

Billy shook his head. " Damn. Anything I can do ? How are the kids ? "

Lee sighed. " Devastated of course. Oh, and Phillip is taking his anger out on me and Jamie was trying to support me against his brother, which pissed Phillip off even more. "

Billy said, " But how is this your fault?"

Lee half smiled. " Because Phillip is under the impression that I didn't like the guy. Not true. I didn't like how he treated Amanda and the boys, taking off the way he did, but ever since he came back from Africa and married Carrie, he seemed to want that kind of life."

Billy said thoughtfully, "But weren't you afraid he wanted Amanda back anyway? "

Lee took a sip of scotch and shook his head. " No. She assured me that he tried to broach a reconciliation, but she already knew before we got together whom she wanted after all. "

They clinked glasses and Billy smiled. " Now you have the kind of family life you never thought you'd have. "

Lee smiled. " And I wouldn't trade it for the world. "

Billy said, " Don't worry about the boys. They're in pain and it's natural to act out the way they're doing. Things will get easier. You and Amanda will be able to help them through this."

Lee shrugged, " I guess. "

Billy said, " Okay. Out with it. What else is bothering you ? "

Lee said slowly, " Well, Amanda invited Carrie to spend the night, and Dotty asked if that was all right with me. I guess I was frustrated and told Dotty that it wasn't my house anyway, that it wasn't my call to make. "

Billy said, " Oh, boy. "

Lee winced, "I know- dumb comment, right ? "

Billy said, " You and Amanda better talk this out before Dotty thinks there's another divorce coming. "

Lee nodded. "You're right. It's just my head is all over the place about this. "

Billy said, " A good cure for that is steaks and another round. "

They both laughed and signalled the waiter.

Back at the house, Dotty was telling Amanda about how upset Lee seemed earlier and said, " I didn't mean to upset him. I just thought he wouldn't have minded but I gave him the courtesy of asking him anyway. "

Amanda shook her head. " No, Mother. I'm sure he's not upset with you. The boys were upset, and Phillip jumped on Lee from what I could hear. They just need time. "

Looking at her watch Amanda said, " I think I'll check on our brood and see if they're in the mood for dinner and then call Lee. Do you need help with the salad ? "

Dotty shook her head. " No, dear. Everything's almost done- I'm just finishing now. Should we ask Carrie if she's hungry? "

Amanda sighed. " I'll check on her after I get the kids squared away. "

She was heading up as Kelly was coming down. Kelly said, "Mommy, I'm hungry. Can we eat? Is Daddy home? "

Amanda smiled. Kelly was the easy one to please today. " Did you wash your hands? "

Kelly said, "Oops. I forgot. "

Amanda gently turned Kelly around to go back up and gave her a gentle push. " Go back and wash up. I'm gonna check on your brothers now, okay ? "

Kelly said, "Okay. "

Amanda went up to the attic door and knocked. "Fellas ? Can I come in please ? "

Jamie opened the door and nodded, letting Amanda in. He gave her a hug, and said, "You need anything, Mom ? "

Amanda held him close and kissed him gently. "I was gonna ask you guys that. Are you hungry at all ? Grandma's got everything ready by now. "

Jamie said, "I am a little. But I don't know about Phillip. "

Amanda looked at her oldest son on his bed, his back away from her. She said, "Jamie, I need to talk to Phillip anyway. You go ahead down. Kelly's hopefully washing her hands. "

Jamie smiled slightly. "I'll go check."

Hugging his mother, he left. Amanda went to sit on the edge of Phillip's bed. Stroking his back she said quietly, " Phillip, you can talk to me. You know that don't you ? "

Phillip sniffed and shook his head. " E-Everything's all messed up, Mom. What do we do ? "

Amanda swallowed hard. " We stick together like always and thank God we have each other to lean on. "

She then pulled him to her as he wept! When he at last calmed down, she said gently, "Honey, Lee does love you guys, believe it or not. He and your dad saw things differently when it came to this family. Can you honestly say things were better when Dad was here ? In the beginning when we first had you boys, he was over the moon. But sweetie, things changed. We realized it wouldn't work when his heart wasn't into really being here."

Amanda continued to hold Phillip saying, " I wanted this to work, but when your daddy told me about the EAO and the job they offered him, I knew he wanted it more than his practice here at home. Don't you ever doubt the love he had for you boys though. In fact, he wanted to have us travel with him, but I thought that you both were too young to be doing that. So, we decided to try living apart, with me hoping that he'd change his mind, and he hoping I'd change mine. But after a few years, we realized it was over."

Sighing, Amanda said, " He never stopped loving you. He didn't like Lee either at first, because of the job that we had. He worried about what it would do to you if something were to happen to me. But Lee and I do our best to be safe for this family. He's not trying to replace your dad, but he wants to be there if you ever really need him. Do you understand? "

Phillip wiped his eyes and slowly nodded. "Y-Yeah, I guess so. "

Amanda said, "So, you think you wanna try eating now ? I don't know about you, but I'm starving! "

They hugged and headed downstairs. They came to the dining room table and found Carrie sitting between Dotty and Kelly. Carrie smiled lightly and said, "I smelled roast chicken and couldn't pass it up. Now all we need is Lee. Where is he ? "

Amanda said, "I'll call him right now. " She went to the kitchen phone and dialed his car number. No answer. Hanging up, she went back in to sit down with the family and said, "He must have had work to catch up on. "

While her family shared conversation, Amanda worried about Lee, hoping he'd feel better when he finally did come home.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey Continues

Chapter 4

It was late when Lee got in. He parked the car at the curb seeing Carrie's car in the driveway behind Amanda's. Coming in through the kitchen door, he saw not only Amanda asleep on the family room couch, but Kelly on the floor near her coloring in her storybook.

Shaking his head he came closer to Kelly and whispered, " Hey sweetheart- what are you doing up at this hour? "

Kelly got up to hug him and said, "Mommy was sad- can you make her feel better? "

Lee kissed her and stroked her head. " I'm sure gonna try. Now you head up to bed, Miss-right now. "

Kelly yawned saying, " Aunt Carrie's sad too- she's crying a lot. Where's Uncle Joe ? "

Amanda stirred just then and sat up on the couch. "Kelly Evelyn- you go to bed right this instant, young lady! "

Kelly said fornlorned, " But I wanna help you be happy now. "

Amanda shook her head and sighed, " Well, Daddy's here, so I feel a lot better ok? Now, off to bed! "

Kelly started to leave when Amanda said, "Wait, honey. Come here. "

Kelly went to Amanda. Amanda hugged her saying, " I love you. Thank you for wanting to help me. "

Kelly smiled and said to Lee, "I helped Mommy, didn't I Daddy ? "

Lee smiled and said, " Sure, sweetie- but there's one more thing you gotta do, okay ? "

Kelly ran to get her book and said, "I'm going now. "

Lee pretended to be hurt and said, "Gee, don't I get a hug or something ? "

Kelly said, "Daddy, you're so silly! " Going to him, she gave him one last hug.

Lee kissed her and said, "Now, I feel better too. Night-night. "

Kelly went upstairs, and Lee came over to the couch and sat next to Amanda. " How's Carrie doing? "

Amanda said quietly, " Well, she had dinner with us and then the boys went with her for a long walk. Then they came back here and watched a movie, and they all went to bed a couple of hours ago. Honestly, I didn't know Kelly had come down. I fell asleep toward the end of the movie, so I didn't hear her. "

Lee folded her in his arms and said quietly, "How are you doing ? "

Amanda looked up at him. "I was going to ask you the same thing. " Touching his cheek she said softly, "I was real worried about you. When you drove away, I didn't know where you were headed. "

Lee gently kissed her and said, " I had dinner with Billy. I had a hard time trying to figure out how to help anyone here- I just didn't think you needed me here at that point. I'm sorry, but that's how I felt. I thought you all needed time and space to deal with this. I thought it'd be easier without a stepfather hanging around reminding those boys what they lost. "

Amanda swallowed hard saying, "Sweetheart, those boys know deep down that you love them. Yes it will take time for the pain to lessen, but staying away isn't the answer. We all need to stay close to strengthen our bond as a real family. Do you understand? Now, I don't know what's ahead for us, but we can make it if we're together, okay? "

Lee kissed her again and got up taking her hand. " Okay. You wanna head up now ? I'm beat. "

Amanda followed him up and they headed for bed. She had to make Lee understand what it truly took to become a real family- the highs as well as the lows. As long as everyone stuck it out together, they'd pull through.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey Continues

Chapter Five

Joe's funeral was the following week. Amanda helped Carrie with packing up Joe's things as it was a little overwhelming for her but Carrie allowed the boys to have whatever they wanted of Joe's. Phillip took a favorite tie of his. Amanda remembered that it was the same tie he wore when she married him. Jamie was still trying to come to terms with losing Joe, so he wasn't at the house when they were packing the last of it up.

Amanda said to Carrie, " If you don't mind, I think Jamie would like to have Joe's watch- the one Jack gave to him? Joe told me at one time how Jamie admired it, and he told Jamie that it was once Grandpa Jack's. "

Carrie smiled. "I remember him telling me about it. He did want Jamie to have it- let me go get it. " She went to her dresser and getting the watch and giving it to Amanda said, " How is Jamie by the way? Do you think he'll be with us at the funeral ? "

Amanda sighed thinking of her son who was trying to be brave. " I- I honestly don't know. He hasn't said too much of anything lately to me, but Mother tells me he hasn't been eating his school lunches, and he just picks at his dinner. I want to help him but I'm at a loss right now. "

Phillip overheard this and swallowing hard said, " Mom, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he's not sleeping much either. H-He cries, you know? Then he stops because he doesn't want everyone to think he's a big baby. I-I'll talk to him. "

Amanda gave Phillip a hug and kissed him. " You are a terrific brother. Thank you sweetheart. "

Later that day, Kelly came to the boys room and noticed that Phillip was dressed in a suit. She said, "Why are you dressed for a party? Do I have to dress up too ? "

Phillip patiently said, "No. You are going to Mrs. Lombardo's for a while- remember Grandma telling you that? "

Kelly thought for a moment and said, "Oh, because Uncle Joe is gone and you have to say goodbye ? "

Just then Jamie yelled, "No! Because he's dead and he's never coming back! Just like Grandpa West and your Grandma Rose! How stupid are you?! "

Phillip roared at Jamie, "Hey! Knock it off! She's just a kid! "

Jamie charged out of their room angrily, nearly knocking Lee down! Lee yelled, "What the hell-?!"

Lee and Phillip then saw Kelly sink to the floor in a puddle of tears! Phillip said to Lee, " I'll go find Jamie."

Lee shook his head. "Yeah-tell your mom to go on ahead to the church. I'll be there as soon as I can. "

Picking Kelly up, Lee brought her down to her room and sat in the rocker giving her a stuffed toy she liked to sleep with. Sighing he spoke to Kelly softly and began to rock her. "It's okay, baby. Jamie still loves you. You see, he's mad at everyone because he misses Uncle Joe a whole lot and thinks nobody cares how he feels. I know you don't really understand this because you were a lot younger when Grandma Rose went to heaven. See, Jamie doesn't think he has anyone he can talk to about how he's feeling when in fact, he has a whole house full of family. "

Kelly sniffed, "Can I give him my horse to say I'm sorry ?"

Lee wiped her face with a tissue and kissed her. " No, honey. You keep that. But now, Daddy has to go to the church to say goodbye to Uncle Joe with Mommy and everyone else. I'll take you over to Mrs. Lombardo's where I think there may be lunch and cookies- would you like that? "

Kelly nodded saying, "Can I bring my color book and my horse? "

Lee chuckled, "Wouldn't be fun without them- let's go. "

As they went down, Lee saw Jamie standing in Dotty's room with a suit and Joe's tie on! Lee said curtly, "Stay right there- I'll be back!

Quickly Lee brought Kelly over to Lombardo's saying that they'd be back soon. He kissed Kelly and said, "Be good. I love you. "

Kelly said, "I love you, Daddy. Tell Jamie I hope he's better soon. "

When Lee got back to the house, he went upstairs and found Jamie sitting on Dotty's bed, sobbing! He looked at Lee and said, "I-I can't get this s-stupid tie to work- damn it! "

Lee brought him up and just held him as he wept openly! Lee sighed saying, "I really want to yell at you, but you're in about as much pain as you can stand right now, so let's just table this discussion for later, Ace. "

Pulling back finally, Jamie said, "Now what? "

Lee swallowed hard. "Um, go wash up, and I'll fix your tie and we'll go. "

When they arrived at the church, Amanda saw Jamie and signaled to him where they were seated. He sat giving Amanda a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry, Mom. "

Amanda returned the hug and kissed him whispering, "It's all right. You're here now and that's all that matters. "

She then mouthed to Lee her thanks, and he squeezed her hand. Lee sighed. There would be a lot of talking when tomorrow came.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Journey Continues

Chapter Six

Early the next morning, Lee got up and showered wondering what he was going to say to Jamie about the young man's behavior toward his sister the day before. He realized how devastating Joe's death was, but the whole family was feeling the loss right now.

Getting out of the bathroom after shaving and dressing, he looked at his wife asleep and went over giving her a tender kiss on her forehead before quietly closing the bedroom door. She needed the rest, so he decided to take care of breakfast for Kelly and the boys and get them off to school before heading to work.

Coming down the stairs, he smelled coffee and came into the kitchen expecting to find Dotty getting things ready, but to his surprise, it was Jamie!

Lee said looking at everything laid out, "What's all this ? "

Jamie shrugged, " I've been a pain in the butt lately, so I wanted to make it up to everyone. I know it's not much, but it's a start. And I've also grounded myself. I'll do nothing but homework and chores for as long as you and Mom want, okay ? "

Lee sighed. "Sit down, Jamie. " Jamie sat while Lee got himself coffee and went to the fridge to get his cream. Adding it he stirred and went to the kitchen table and sat across from his stepson.

He said, " You are officially ungrounded, young man. But that doesn't mean you are out of the woods with me. You are going to apologize to your sister. I know what you and Phillip have gone through lately, but that doesn't give you any right to treat anyone in this house that shabbily!"

Taking a sip of his coffee he continued, " Kelly is only 7 years old, and she doesn't understand what has happened totally. Yes, she has a lot of questions, but she is not stupid! It's called inquisitiveness. I'm sure you drove both your parents and grandmother crazy when you had questions just like she does now. Mom and I have to talk to her later about your dad, but right now I'd like to know what you intend to say to her. "

Jamie swallowed hard and shook his head. " I-I don't know yet. I'm sorry-really. I guess I didn't think when I was yelling like that. "

Lee nodded and said, "Yeah. I totally get how upset you were. I went through that when I lost my folks. I was 4 or 5 at the time and was shuffled around relatives who didn't want to deal with me until I was Kelly's age and moved in with the Colonel. Anyway, he didn't put up with any nonsense from me either. "

Jamie said, "We'll get to meet him sometime, right ? "

Lee chuckled softly, " Let's not go there right now. "

Just then, Kelly came downstairs. She was dressed but there was a hairbrush tangled in her hair. She whimpered going to Lee," Daddy, can you help me get this out? It got stuck and I wanna look pretty for school! "

Jamie said, " C'mere, Kelly. I'll help you. "

Kelly went over and turned her back to him, and Jamie gently began trying to get the knot out of the section of hair that the brush was caught in.

He said, "Kelly, I want to say I'm sorry about being mean yesterday. It wasn't your fault at all. See, I was really sad about Uncle Joe-my dad- not being here to talk to any more. I guess I was really mad at him for leaving the way he did. Anyway, I don't ever want to hurt your feelings like that again. So are we still friends ? "

Kelly looked at Lee and Lee gave her a nod and a wink, and she smiled. "Okay. But you can talk to my daddy any time you want. He's the best! "

Jamie chuckled, " I guess I know that now. There you go- all fixed." He brushed her hair out but said, "Sorry- I don't know how to do braids. "

Lee brought Kelly over to him and gave her a kiss. " That's okay, let's do a ponytail today."

Kelly nodded as Lee took her elastic and once finishing that, took her ribbon and tied her hair up in a pretty bow.

Lee got up and said, "Okay, troops. Let's get your breakfast cereal out. Do you have your books ready, Kelly ? "

Kelly said, "Yeah, but I'm stuck on a word for the teacher."

Lee said, "You are? What's the word ? "

Kelly said, "Threw- T-h-r-o-u.-"

Lee said, " No, sweetie. That's through. Not like a ball you threw in a yard, but when you walk through a yard. It's t-h-r-o-u-g-h. "

Jamie said, "Yeah, Kelly. When I send a ball flying to Phillip an he catches it. they say, "Jamie t-h-r-e-w the ball. But when you walk across the back yard, you go through it. Understand ? "

Kelly sighed impatiently. "I'll just ask the teacher! "

Jamie and Lee just shook their heads as Amanda and Dotty came in. Amanda kissed Lee saying, " Morning. Why didn't you get me up ? "

Lee said, "Because I knew you needed rest. You've been tired lately with everything going on. "

Kelly ran to Amanda. "Mommy, Jamie fixed my hair and Daddy helped."

Amanda kissed her saying, "It looks very nice, sweetie. Okay, go ahead and eat now. You don't wanna be late. Jamie, you can stay home today if you want. "

Jamie shook his head, "No. I'm okay, Mom. Thanks. "

Phillip came in just then. "Hi. " They greeted him and Amanda said, "Are you up for school as well, honey ? "

Phillip shrugged, "I guess. I'll have to go back sometime, right? "

The boys and Kelly were eating and then buses were honking, and it was a mad rush out the door!

The house was quiet once more, and Dotty said, "It'd be nice if they didn't slam that door! "

Looking at Amanda she said, "You aren't eating , dear? You're not sick, are you ? "

Amanda sighed, "No, Mother. I'm just tired. "

Lee said concerned. "Well, maybe you should stay home. It's just cleaning out files today at work. We can handle it. "

Amanda said crisply. " I've managed for years to run a house, pay the bills and raise children! I think I can handle filing! "

She ran upstairs and slammed the door to their bedroom. Lee winced and Dotty said, " Are you going to go talk to her ? "

Lee shook his head. "Are you serious ? No, I think I'll get going. Besides, she'll talk when she wants to. "

When Lee left, Dotty got on the phone and dialed a number. She heard someone answer and said, "What time was Amanda Stetson's appointment with Dr. Goodman today ? She did? Well, you just uncancel it. She will be there at 10:00. With her mother. Goodbye. "

Dotty knew Amanda had canceled the last three appointments saying she was too busy. But Dotty had a surprise for the family that Carrie had told her, and it made Dotty wonder if Amanda would soon have the same news! But only if she could get her stubborn daughter to the doctor to find out!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Journey Continues

Chapter Seven

Amanda and Dotty were at Dr. Goodman's office waiting with other patients. Dotty literally had to drag her daughter to the car and then lied, saying it was she who needed the checkup. Only then did Amanda agree to go. "Mother, why didn't you tell me anything was wrong? "

Dotty covered saying, "Well, I didn't want to worry you dear. These migraines have been with me my whole life. But now, they seem even more intense. Comes with worrying about my only daughter and my grandchildren and my somewhat new son-in-law. "

Just then, a nurse came out. "Mrs. Stetson? The doctor will see you now."

Amanda looked angrily at Dotty! " Mother! How could you?! "

Dotty got up with Amanda as they went into the exam room saying to the nurse sarcastically, "Remind me to tell Dr. Goodman that you need a raise. " Then she rolled her eyes and went to sit across from Amanda, who sat on the exam table.

The nurse did Amanda's vitals and asked her the usual questions about excercise, diet, and sleep.

Amanda shrugged and pointed to Dotty saying, "Why don't you ask my health monitor there? She's an expert! "

Dotty sighed. "You're impossible! All you do is worry about everyone else. This was the only way I could find out if you were really all right! Is that so wrong, darling? "

Amanda said to the nurse, "What do you need from me? Because I have to go to work. "

The nurse said slowly, "Just a blood sample, and a urine sample- no big deal. Now, let me take your blood pressure. "

As the nurse proceded, she said, " Your pressure's a bit elevated. Have you been under stress lately ? "

Amanda scoffed. "Well, I have a husband and three children to take care of and a mortgage to boot and oh, a job I might lose if I don't show up there! "

Dotty stood up finally and raised her hand. "All right. I'll wait outside. But Amanda, you know my concern comes from love, don't you ? "

Amanda sighed and nodded. "Yes, Mother. I'm sorry if you worry but honestly, I'm fine, okay? "

Dotty kissed her and said, "Let's just wait for the doctor's final word, all right ?"

She left and the nurse scribbled some things in a chart and said, "Dr. Goodman should be in shortly. Just relax. "

The nurse left and Amanda shook her head muttering, "Easy for you to say."

It was a half hour before Amanda came out. Dotty noticed a strange look on her face. "Amanda, what is it ? "

Amanda shrugged, "I don't know. I don't feel any different, but he told me why I've been acting the way I have and the sleep and stress I've been under. It's just not the way I felt when I was pregnant with Phillip or Jamie-. "

Dotty hugged her daughter jubulantly! " Amanda! You're having a baby?! I knew it! "

Amanda was stunned as her mother held her! " Yeah, I guess I am..."

As they drove home, Dotty went on and on about what the nursery could be decorated like and the clothes they would buy and of course the shower.

Amanda stopped her."N-No, Mother! No shower! Please! I-I don't even know how Lee would feel about another child! We've got three already! "

As they pulled into the driveway, Dotty parked the car and Amanda got out saying, "Now, Mother. Not a single word until I talk to Lee and that won't happen until I hear back from Dr. Goodman about the test, all right ? "

Dotty looked disappointed. "All right, dear. But it would be wonderful wouldn't it? Another baby ?! "

Amanda nodded unsurely. "Sure. I guess. "

Dotty went to Amanda's side. "Darling, don't you want another baby ? "

Amanda sighed. "Oh, I don't know, Mother. I mean, look. We've really got no room for another baby- unless we have her in the room with Kelly- I-mean, whatever we have- if I'm pregnant, that is. Gosh, can we just go in now? I don't wanna talk any more about this today- I'm gonna go take a nap. "

Dotty watched Amanda go in and shook her head. Something was awfully wrong here if Amanda was not excited about having another baby! What could she be worried about ? She had a wonderful family that would be thrilled about it. Unless she felt that Lee didn't want another child. No, he was fine with the boys, and he adored his daughter. There was definitely something else wrong here.

Dotty guessed she would have to wait a while longer until Amanda decided to confide in her about her true fears.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Journey Continues

Chapter Eight

Amanda sat on her bed wondering what her next move would be. After all these years, she was pregnant again. She didn't think it would be possible after the last time. She thought back to ten years before. She got a call from Joe after his trip to Estoccia where he told her he wanted to talk.

She assumed happily that he wanted to end his EAO job and go back to the law firm he worked for. They set up his weekend homecoming. Dotty agreed to watch the boys while Joe and Amanda had time alone. They drove to Rehoboth Beach, staying at a house that belonged to one of his old college buddies.

They walked on the boardwalk then went along the shore where Amanda collected some shells to take home.

Getting back to the house, they decided to eat dinner out on the deck. Joe got the grill ready while Amanda got the wine and salad ready and brought the steaks out to him.

As they sat down finally enjoying their meal Amanda locked her left hand with his and said, "So, sweetheart. You wanted to talk? The boys and I have missed you terribly- Mother has too, of course. "

Joe smiled as he lifted her hand up to gently kiss it. "I missed you too, babe. It seems like the boys grew too fast. I missed a lot, huh ? "

Amanda shrugged. "Well, you'll have time to catch up. At least I hope you will. "

Joe said, "How's the steak? I know you like it medium. "

Amanda said, "It's fine, Joe. Really. Gee, you were gone longer in Estoccia than anywhere you were last year. Are things really bad there right now ? "

Joe said nodding, " Yeah, but we're doing our best to get food and medicine to them as quickly as possible. But it's not just there- anywhere you're sent to is rough. "

Taking a sip of his wine he said, " I'm glad you brought up Estoccia. I wanted to talk because I wondered if you'd consider coming with me- you and the boys. Now, I know you said the boys were too young to travel, but there are children their age there and the people bend over backwards to help each other, so you'd never have to worry about care for them. Dotty could come too. The boys would learn so much about different cultures. It would be a whole new world for them, honey."

Amanda took her hand away slowly. " So this little reunion of ours wasn't permanent? You planned all along to just visit ? "

Getting up, she said, "I don't believe you, Joe King! You knew how I felt about this! My god, I never expected to have to raise those boys myself as it is! I'm glad at least that my mother moved in, or she'd never see them! "

Joe shook his head. "What are you talking about?! She was over all the time anyway! "

Amanda shrank away from him as if he had hit her! " She's my mother! Why do you suddenly find fault with her? "

Joe said shrugging, "I don't- I care about her. It's just that sometimes I think that if she wasn't with you constantly, you'd make up your own mind about things-. "

Amanda shook her head. " I-I don't believe this. I wanted to have a nice romantic getaway, hoping you would finally leave that job and do something at home. "

Joe said sadly, " You mean a nice 9 to 5 racket at the firm? Honey, I wouldn't be true to myself if I did that. It's- it's just not who I am any more. I love you and my boys and that's why I want you with me! There's so much of the world to explore yet! "

Amanda swallowed hard and said quietly, " So when do you go back ? "

Joe said slowly, " Monday. I have a 6 AM flight from Dulles-. "

Amanda gulped back tears and shaking her head once more said, "Fine. Why don't you clean up everything here. I'm gonna take a walk and when I get back we'll head home. There's really no point in staying all weekend if you're just gonna cut it short. "

Joe began to protest. "Honey, wait-. "

But Amanda held up a hand and walked away toward the boardwalk! Joe shook his head. She could at least look at things from his prospective. He was doing this for all of them! Why the hell was she always afraid of change?

Joe turned off the grill and began cleaning up the table bringing things inside. He hoped she wasn't gone too long. It looked darker out like it might rain soon.

Meanwhile, Amanda took her time walking as she had to calm down! " Damn you, Joe! " she thought as she went clear down to the other end of the beach. Why did he even marry her if he was just going to do this to her? It was as if the vows they spoke on their wedding day seven years earlier meant nothing to him!

She then heard a clap of thunder suddenly, and rain came down in sheets! " Oh, my gosh! " she yelled as she ran toward the boardwalk area where a few other people who were walking also got drenched!

It seemed as if the rain would never let up, but finally about 20 minutes later it did. Amanda made her way slowly back to the house and Joe brought her a blanket and lit a fire and said, "I saved some wine. "

Amanda kissed him. "I'm sorry, Joe. I-. "

Joe said, "No. I'm sorry. I'm the one who ruined the weekend. "

They sat holding one another by the fire, and Amanda said, "We could stay tonight anyway. I don't feel much like heading home, do you ? "

Joe said, "Let me go get that wine..."

They spent the rest of the night getting reaquainted and by the next morning things were better if not solved between them.

As they drove home, Joe said, "I meant what I said, Amanda. I really want you guys with me, but maybe you're right. It probably would be better when they're a lot older. And honey, I'm not dropping the law career completely. I just want to keep my options open, okay ? "

Amanda sat lost in thought. "Huh? Oh, sure sweetie. I know. "

Monday morning came too soon for them as they got up. Joe said, "Honey, you don't have to go with me. I'll get a cab. "

Amanda felt at that moment that her marriage was slowly slipping away and said, "I'll take you to Dulles, okay ? "

Joe smiled lightly feeling that maybe there was a real chance for them after all and that she'd change her mind about moving.

As Amanda and Joe got to the airport, she pulled up to the curb where his gate was and he got his luggage out of the trunk. As the airport people were checking his bags, he hugged his wife and kissed her saying, "I'll call you soon and let you know when I'll be able to come home. It-it might not be for a while-. "

Amanda said, "Don't worry. We'll be fine. I'll send lots of pictures of the boys, okay? "

Joe smiled. "I love you. "

Amanda hugged him one last time as they heard his flight being called. " I love you too. "

With that, Joe headed into the airport to board. Wistfully, Amanda headed home to Arlington and her family.

What would her future hold ? She had a lot to think about as she faced life without Joe for a while.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Journey Continues

Chapter Nine

As Amanda continued to think about the time back when she and Joe were first separated, she remembered thinking about the day she found out she was pregnant. Joe had written saying he was off to Haiti but would call soon. How in the world was she to handle this?

Dotty said to her that morning as they came home from the doctor's. "Honey, he'll be thrilled! I know he will. Maybe you'll have a girl this time. Wouldn't that be nice? "

Amanda sat in her family room and said sadly, "Mother, these boys weren't enough to keep him here. What ever makes you think he'll want to come back for this?!"

Dotty came over and sat next to her on the sofa and held her. "Listen to me. I'm not thrilled at his joining the EAO either, but he has to be told-."

Amanda shook her head. "Mother, he lost that right when he walked out the door."

Dotty was shocked! "Amanda! You can't be serious!"

Amanda held up a hand! "Wait! I just mean that maybe I'll wait until I'm closer to my third month-you know? In case-."

Dotty hugged her. "Darling, you're going to be fine! The doctor said so. Stop fretting now."

Amanda said, "But Mother, I'm not sure about this one. I haven't had cravings or mood swings-except about Joe. This just feels different to me somehow. "

Dotty said, "Honey, just take care of yourself as you always have and it will be fine. You know I'll help you. "

But one night into her 2nd month, Amanda had awakened with what she thought was indigestion, and going to the bathroom had discovered some spotting!

She quickly got her mother and getting a neighbor to watch the boys, they headed to the hospital.

After an ultrasound was performed it was confirmed that she had a miscarriage! Dotty did her best to console her daughter, but there were no words of comfort good enough for Amanda to stop blaming herself.

Coming home, she told Dotty, "That's it. I have my two boys and that's all I need."

Dotty was astounded! " Amanda! The doctor did say you and Joe could try again. That you were able to have more someday-."

Amanda shook her head. "No, Mother. I'm done. Considering what we've been going through lately, I'm not putting myself through this again. My heart just isn't in it any more. I've also decided that he doesn't need to know what has happened. I mean it Mother- not a word! Promise?"

Dotty shook her head. " I don't believe what I'm hearing from you, Amanda Jean!"

Amanda said, " Do you promise, Mother? Please? "

Dotty slowly nodded. "All right, dear. I promise. I don't happen to agree with you, but you have my word."

And now years later, Amanda was in the same position. Only this time she had a new husband and her three children- Phillip who was 16, Jamie who was 14, and little Kelly, who was 7 now.

She wasn't sure how Lee would feel. After all, he was still getting used to being a dad after so long of being on his own. It would still be an adjustment for all concerned.

Dotty knocked on her door. "Amanda ? Are you asleep, dear ?"

Amanda said, "No, Mother. Come on in. "

Dotty came in and sat on the bed. " Please tell me why you're unhappy. You and Lee are finally having one of your own! Don't you want this ? "

Amanda sighed. "Of course I do. But there's a lot to consider here. "

Dotty said, "Such as ? "

Amanda said, "Well, Lee's had to adjust to three kids that he never had from diapers. You saw how long it took him to get used to Kelly, didn't you ? The boys have been great outside of a few issues, but then there's the career we have, and-."

Dotty hugged her." Amanda, stop! Lee loves you and this entire family! He will be ecstatic! Besides, I've wanted to talk to you anyway about Carrie."

Amanda looked concerned. "She's okay, isn't she? I know it's been hard without Joe and the packing of his stuff. You know she moved in with her parents, right? Until she figures out what she wants to do? Anyway, I told her to call if she needs us for anything. "

Dotty nodded, "Yes, dear. Of course, but what I have to tell you is something Carrie wanted the boys to know. She just found out yesterday and asked me what she should do. "

Amanda looked at Dotty puzzled. "What is it , Mother? "

Dotty sighed and said, "Carrie's pregnant! She's feeling so many things-she's sad, because Joe won't meet his third child, and she's afraid because she doesn't know how the boys will take it. "

Amanda shook her head. "And now. Gosh, the two of us. Pregnant ? This is unreal! I now know why she's concerned about the boys reaction. We have to go slow on this I think. "

Just then, the phone rang. Amanda picked it up. "Hello? " It was Kelly's school nurse, Janice Taylor.

"Mrs. Stetson ? Is there any way you can pick up your daughter? I'm afraid she has a slight fever and chills. Looks to be a case of the flu. "

Amanda groaned. "Oh, no! Okay, tell her I'll be there soon. Thank you for calling. "

Hanging up, she got her purse saying, "Kelly's sick. I'll go get her. If Lee calls, tell him I won't be in today. "

Dotty nodded. "All right dear. See you soon. "

Amanda got to the school and went back to the nurse's office. Janice greeted her and Amanda said, "How's she doing ? "

Janice said, " She told everyone in class she wasn't sick and then threw up in a corner. She's a little upset. "

Amanda went to where Kelly was lying down and sat next to her. "Hi sweetie. You're gonna be okay. Let's get you home, all right ? "

But when Amanda got up, she swayed a little. Janice grabbed her. "Are you all right, Mrs. Stetson ? Do you need to sit a while ? "

Amanda tried to cover. " I uh, I've had a lot of running around to do today. I'm okay. Could I trouble you for some water though? "

Janice nodded and left. Kelly looked at Amanda and said, "Mommy, are you sick like me ? Daddy won't like that! "

Amanda hushed her as Janice came back with the water. "Thank you, Janice. I just needed to catch my breath. "

Finishing the water, she slowly rose from the bed. The dizzy feeling she had was gone. She put Kelly's coat on Kelly and said, "Okay, Miss. Let's go home. "

When they got in the door, Dotty felt Kelly's head. "Oh my. Let's get you upstairs and into bed, honey. C'mon. "

When Dotty came down a few minutes later, Amanda was on the couch. Dotty said, "Oh, honey. You really have to rest yourself. What if you get the flu? Then what do I do?"

Amanda sighed. Lee came in the door just then. Going to the couch, he kissed Amanda. "Dotty called me about Kelly. Now I wanna know about you. What's really going on ? "

Amanda looked at Dotty and Dotty said, "I didn't say a word, dear. It's up to you now. I'll just leave you alone. "

Dotty headed upstairs and Amanda then looked at Lee and said slowly, " We have to talk. "

Lee sat down thinking, "Oh, god. What now? "

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Journey Continues

Chapter Ten

Lee sat down on the couch. Amanda had just told him they needed to talk. Sometimes it wasn't always a good thing. He sighed and said hesitantly, "Uh, okay, what's up and am I going to like it, or more to the point, what have the kids done now ? "

Amanda shook her head. " Nothing. But would you like a drink first ? "

Lee looked at his watch. "C'mon, Amanda. It's only 2 :00 in the aftenoon. What is wrong? I can handle it. "

Amanda sighed. "Okay, but first, Mother found out news about Carrie. She-. "

Lee grew frustrated. "Amanda, please? Billy needs me back for a debriefing. "

Amanda said, "Okay. Maybe when you come back from that-. '

Lee ran a hand through his hair. " A-Amanda! Please! Get on with it!"

Amanda had a hurt look on her face. "S-Sorry. Okay. Carrie and I are both pregnant. Carrie doesn't know how to tell the boys, and I can see by the look on your face you couldn't care less, except about the stupid debriefing! Go ahead and take care of that, and I'll figure out how to do this alone as usual! "

She ran upstairs and once again slammed the bedroom door!

Lee wasn't sure he heard her correctly. Did she say pregnant? As in they were going to have a baby?!

Dotty came downstairs and saw the look on his face and said. "I see she told you. But I can't tell if you're happy or sad. Want to tell me? I'm a good listener. "

Lee shook his head in shock. " I dunno what to think right now. This just came out of the blue. I don't even think we discussed having kids because of her two boys and my little one upstairs. "

Unbeknowst to Lee or Dotty,Kelly was sitting on the stairs listening as Lee said, " I love our life together, but we have enough to deal with. Our jobs and the three kids- besides, where would we put the baby? We're crowded in as it is. "

Kelly sorrowfully sighed. Baby ? I thought they loved me!

Lee said, "I'll go talk to Amanda. We can work it out."

As Lee got to the stairs, he just missed Kelly, who'd gotten to her room in the nick of time!

Lee knocked on Kelly's door and went in. Seeing how flushed she was he asked, "You want anything, sweetie?

Kelly shook her head. "No, Daddy. I'm tired."

Lee bent down at her bedside and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight, angel. I'll come back and check on you in a while, okay? "

Kelly rolled over without a response. Lee made sure her covers were around her and left the room.

When Lee left, Kelly waited until Lee shut his bedroom door and then pulled out her sleepover case from the closet. Sniffing as she put her stuffed animals in the case and a top and some pants, she said sadly, " I have to go now." Then looking at her Grandma Rose's picture, she cried saying, "You always wanted me, Grandma! "

She then wrote on a piece of paper,

"Mommy and Daddy,

If you don't want me, I'm going far far away. Say goodbye to Phillip and Jamie." " Kelly. "

She put the note on her bed with her big bear and snuck out of the room and downstairs. She saw Dotty had the TV on and was watching a cooking show. Slowly, she opened the front door and took herself and her bag and went out the door!

As she went out the door, Phillip saw her as he got off the bus. "Hey squirt. Where do you think you're going ?"

Kelly cried, "Mommy and Daddy want a new baby and I'm not allowed there anymore! "

Phillip was puzzled. "No- they love you. C'mon, I'll prove it to you-. "

But Kelly sat on the sidewalk and just cried! "No! You don't want me either! "

Dotty came outside and saw Kelly! " Oh my! This is where you went to? C'mon, honey. Let's get you back in bed-."

But Kelly yelled, "I want Grandma Rose! Where is she? !"

Dotty said to Phillip, "Run and get Lee, sweetheart. He'll know what to do. "

Dotty looked at the miserable child in front of her and wondered what she was upset about!

Then, Lee and Amanda both came running out and Lee said picking Kelly up, " Okay, honey, you need to sleep. Let's get you back in bed. C'mon..."

Dotty said to Lee as she followed Amanda in, " She must have heard you and I talking earlier. "

Lee got upstairs and tucked Kelly into bed and closed the door, taking Kelly's note with him and said, "Family meeting- right now!" Amanda and Dotty followed him downstairs to the family room where Phillip sat on the couch already.

Lee said, "Where's Jamie? "

Phillip said, " At Billy's house. "

Lee said, " Please go get him. I don't want to repeat myself. "

As they sat down, Dotty and Amanda both wondered what Lee was going to talk about. They'd soon find out.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Journey Continues

Chapter Eleven

Everyone was at last gathered in the family room except for Kelly who was finally asleep upstairs in her room as Amanda had confirmed.

Lee paced slowly not knowing where to begin. Amanda said, "Sweetheart, whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell us-. "

With that, Lee said, "Oh, really? Do tell. How about you letting me know when you need to see the doctor? Why was that a secret? "

Amanda said quietly, "Mother tricked me-. "

Dotty said, "Because you've been busy avoiding the issue. Just tell everyone. "

Amanda looked at her sons and Lee. Sighing, she said, " Before I tell you what's going on right now, I need to fill you in on something that happened when I first separated from Joe. He had a break from the EAO, so I thought maybe he wanted to quit and go back to being a lawyer when he got back from his latest trip."

Getting up, she went over to the mantel and looked at the array of pictures and shook her head. "That wasn't what he wanted at all as it turned out. He and I went away to try to work on things"

Turning towards her family Amanda said, " I discovered after he went on another trip that I was pregnant. Your grandmother wanted me to tell him, but I didn't want him coming home that way. No, if he wanted to be here, he would've left the EAO for good. But I was not going to force him. "

Phillip shook his head. "But Mom, where's the baby? Why didn't you ever tell us about it ?"

Jamie said, "Yeah, Mom. You always tell us not to fib about stuff, and you just-. "

Amanda knelt down in front of them as they sat on the couch. Tearfully she took their hands saying, " Guys, you were too young- I-I didn't think you'd understand. Anyway, I lost the baby so there was nothing to do after that but try to go on. "

Hugging them close, she said, "I had you boys and your grandmother and that's all I needed. "

Lee was stunned! " W-Why didn't you ever say anything? "

Amanda quipped, "Because it was need-to-know, and I really had no reason to tell you after you and I first met. Anyway, with all your background checks on me at that time, I thought surely you'd have found out. I didn't mean to deceive anyone. It was just a painful part of my past that I didn't want to dwell on. Do you all understand ? "

The boys nodded slowly. Phillip said, "So, what's going on now ? Are you sick or- wait... Kelly said something earlier about a baby and you guys not wanting her any more? I told her she was wrong. "

Amanda looked at Lee and he shrugged. Then Amanda shook her head. "Okay, here it is. I just found out that I'm pregnant. Not only that, but Carrie is having a baby as well. "

Phillip said, "Whoa!"

Jamie said, "That's really freaky!"

Amanda sighed, "Yeah, it is. So fellas, how do you feel about it? "

Phillip shrugged. " Well, missing Dad won't hurt as much now that there'll be a new part of him around. "

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. We need another guy around! Uh- sorry, Lee. "

Lee smiled. "It's okay, pal. I understand. "

Dotty said looking at her watch, "All right. Let's get dinner started- who wants what ? "

Lee said, "Hold it. Let me just go get Marvelous Marvin's tonight."

The boys whooped for joy! Amanda got up and went to the kitchen to get some tea and Lee followed her saying, "Are you really all right ? "

Kelly came in saying, "Mommy, I'm hot. "

Amanda felt her forehead and kissed her. "I know sweetie. Let me get your aspirin and some juice, okay ?"

Amanda poured some juice and Lee got her the children's aspirin. She gave Kelly two and said, "All right honey, you swallow those and we'll take you back upstairs, okay? "

Kelly did what Amanda asked and then Lee carried her back up. As Lee got her settled in bed Kelly said, "Daddy, do you want a baby here ? I don't! "

Lee groaned and called down the stairs, "Hey, Amanda! Could you come up for a minute please, honey? "

Amanda came up and Lee said. " I think we have to talk to her now."

Amanda understood and sat on her bed. "Sweetheart, we are going to have a new baby, but that doesn't mean we are ever gonna stop loving you or your brothers. You made us very sad when we saw your note. We love you to pieces and we thought you loved us too!"

Kelly sighed, "But why do you want a baby? I like it the way we are!"

Lee said softly, "Honey, when the new baby gets here, you'll be a big sister and you can help Mommy and me with lots of stuff. "

Kelly made a face. "They're stinky too, right ? "

Amanda smiled. " Don't worry- Daddy and I will take care of stinky stuff. But you'll be able to play with her-or him- as they grow. You know, they'll depend on you just like Jamie did with Phillip. So, what do you say? Are you up for being a big sister? "

Kelly sighed. "I guess. I have to think about it. But I don't have room in here! "

Lee chuckled, " Let Mommy and I worry about that, okay? Now, why don't you try getting some sleep. We'll be right downstairs if you need us. "

They both kissed Kelly and went back to the kitchen. Dotty said, "So, how is she ? "

Amanda said," She'll have adjusting to do, but we think she'll be okay. "

Jamie said, "Hey, Lee. Can we go get dinner already ? We're starved! "

Lee grabbed Amanda's car keys off the counter. "Yeah, guys. Let's go. "

Before he left, Amanda kissed him and said, "Are you okay with everything ? I know it had to be a shock. "

Lee cupped her cheek. " Let's talk later, huh ? "

He and the boys left and Amanda said to Dotty, "What if he's more upset then he's letting on ? "

Dotty hugged her and said, "What if he's not ? "

Amanda knew she and Lee had a lot to talk about later.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Journey Continues

Chapter Twelve

It was after everyone had gone to bed that Lee and Amanda had their talk. Lee said as they settled into the family room, "How's Kelly ? "

Amanda said, "Her fever's down a little, but she's still worried about the baby. I-I am too."

Lee said concernedly, "Everything's okay, isn't it?"

Amanda said shrugging, "I don't know. Is it ? "

Lee said, "What do you mean ? "

Amanda shook her head, "Lee, you are the one that said we would talk later. Well, now it's later. Let's have it. What is bothering you about it ? "

Lee sighed. "Well, the fact that with everything going on, we haven't discussed having another child at all. Even before our wedding. I mean, most couples do that-."

Amanda said, "Lee, we aren't like most couples. You know that. Especially with our jobs. Besides, it's a different dynamic with us. We have to be extra safe for this family. "

Lee pulled her against him on the couch. "I know. That's really why I wanted to talk to you about it."

Amanda sighed. "I know. Well, I've been thinking that we should-."

Then they both spoke at the same time.

Lee said, "Sell the house."

Amanda said, "Add on to the house. "

Then they both stopped and shook their heads. "What ?!"

Amanda started to speak and Lee said, "Wait. Hold on. Why would you want to add on to this place? "

Amanda said, "Why would you want us to sell it ? "

Lee said quietly, "Well honey, it's a beautiful house, but it's not mine- ours. I-I want something new. Something that isn't-well-his... do you understand? I'm not trying to upset anything here, but I think it's time, don't you ? "

Amanda sighed. "I guess so. We've been here a long time though. It's gonna be hard for those boys to leave. "

Lee said getting up to get the paper. "I know, but I've been looking at the real estate page and I think I've found the perfect place. It's in Rockville, and everyone will have their own room, and there's even a place for horses. The boys will love it. Kelly too-."

Amanda said, "W-Wait, Lee! She's a little girl! She'll be too scared to be on one of those! "

Lee sighed, frustrated now. "Okay, so we give her riding lessons- what's the big deal? "

Amanda said, "Well, for one the expense-."

Lee yelled, "For crying out loud, Amanda! We can afford it!"

Amanda yelled back. "With my two boys going to college soon ? Are you kidding ?"

Lee groaned, "Here we go- your boys- your house!"

He grabbed his car keys and said, " When you decide to accept the fact that your kids aren't babies anymore and they can handle something like this, call me. But if you honest to God can't deal with this change yourself, then don't bother. "

Lee got to the door and turned to face her saying, " I love you and I know you love me. We've been to the moon and back with each other countless times over the years. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. If you want to reopen this discussion, I'll be at the apartment. I'm just asking that you think about it. Really think about it. Don't call me until you've made a decision. But Amanda, it has to be your decision- you can't ask me or your family to make it. I'm only praying that you make the right one and it's something you really want- for all of our sakes! "

With that, Lee left. Amanda was shocked! Going upstairs, she saw her mother who said, " I heard some of that. So what are you going to do ? "

Amanda shrugged, "Sleep on it I guess. If I can."

Amanda got ready for bed and went to lie down. She couldn't believe how Lee reacted. After everything that happened with Joe's death and all, she thought he was being a little selfish. But maybe she was. She tried to settle herself down to sleep. wondering who was right in this situation.

She didn't know what to do. She hoped the answer would come tomorrow.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Journey Continues

Chapter Thirteen

It was about a week later and Amanda came home from work and saw her family sitting in the family room. The boys were doing homework and Kelly was watching her TV program.

Dotty looked up from her reading and said, "Hello, dear. How did it go today ? "

Amanda said, "You mean did I talk to Lee ? No, Mother. He was out of the office all day on assignment."

Kelly looked away from her program. " Mommy, is Daddy coming to dinner ? Please ? "

Amanda went over to turn off the TV and took Kelly's hand bringing her over to the couch and sat down with her. Sighing, she said, " Honey, I would call him if I could-."

Phillip shook his head. "That's code for she doesn't want to. "

Jamie said, "What do you mean, Phillip?"

Phillip swallowed hard saying, "Well, I remember the first time it happened. They don't stick around if she doesn't want them to. "

Amanda sensed looking at her oldest that he had something to say. She said, "Mother, would you please take Kelly upstairs with you ? The boys and I need to talk. "

Kelly said defiantly, "Why can't I stay? "

Amanda touched her cheek. "Because this has nothing to do with you. We all love each other, but sometimes some of us need to talk alone. Do you understand, honey ? "

Kelly pouted as she followed Dotty. "Boy, I can't wait to be older! "

When they were finally alone, Amanda said sitting down, "Okay, fellas. What's up ? Phillip, I'll start with you. What did you mean by that comment, " The first time it happened. ? "

Phillip sighed, "Well, it wasn't us that made Dad leave, and you don't see Lee here do you ? "

Amanda held up both hands! "Phillip Thomas King! I already explained what happened with your dad and me! He made that decision on his own!"

Phillip said frustratingly, " You didn't even try to stop him! You just let him go!"

Amanda said, "He wasn't happy, sweetheart! You can't force someone to stay if they don't want to! "

Jamie said, "Oh yeah- like when she dated Dean. "

Phillip shook his head. "Nah- that was the right thing for her- he was a total jerk!"

Amanda admonished him! "Phillip, that's enough! "

Jamie said, "Take it easy, Phillip! It's not like Mom had a lot of guys around-. "

Phillip said, "That's because she was uptight-."

The next thing Amanda knew, she had slapped Phillip across the face angrily!

Phillip was stunned and stormed out of the house! Amanda ran to the door opening it and yelling, "Phillip! " But it was too late. He was already down the block.

Shutting the door, Amanda went back to the couch and sat down sobbing! Jamie put his arms around her. "It's okay, Mom- he'll be back. He's just weird right now. We still love you."

Amanda returned the hug and nodded sniffing. "I know. But you know I only wanted the best for you guys. I just wasn't ready for anything serious-that's why I didn't marry Dean. He wasn't happy we broke up, but I felt I wasn't being fair to him."

Reaching for a tissue, she blew her nose and said, "Jamie, could you please go see if he went to the park?"

Dotty came down and saw Amanda in tears as Jamie left. "Darling, what happened?! "

Amanda said, "Phillip and I had a few words- okay, a fight. Anyway, I'm so ashamed. Mother, I- I hit him! I hit my baby! How could I have done that! I feel awful and what if he doesn't forgive me?! "

Dotty swallowed hard and held Amanda and kissed her. "Don't worry, love. He'll forgive you, but first you have to forgive yourself, hmm? "

Meanwhile, Phillip got off the bus in Lee's neighborhood. He felt all mixed up and was hoping Lee could help him. He still didn't know why Lee had his old apartment still, but maybe Lee would tell him. as he got to the apartment building, he saw Lee's car in a parking spot and was relieved.

Going to Lee's door after getting off the elevator, he hoped Lee wouldn't be mad when he saw him. Amanda probably called him already, telling him to expect a very angry boy at his doorstep.

He knocked and waited. Phillip then shook his head and turned around going for the elevator when the door opened and Lee said, "Phillip? What are you doing here ? "

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Journey Continues

Chapter Fourteen

Lee saw Phillip at the elevator. "What are you doing here? Are you okay ? "

Phillip shrugged. "I don't know. For some stupid reason, I started arguing with Mom just because Kelly asked if you were coming over for dinner. I lashed out at her. But I deserved what happened. I really did-."

Lee held out an arm."C'mon. C'mon inside and we'll talk, okay Chief ? "

When they got inside Lee shut the door and Phillip bawled! "I-I don't know why! I love Mom- I really do! Why am I being like this? "

Just then, the phone rang. Lee answered."Hello? "

It was Amanda. "Hi. I just wanted to know if you've heard anything from Phillip. We had words and something h-happened- I don't know what, but he must h-hate me! "

Lee looked at his stepson sobbing on the couch and shook his head. "N-no, sweetheart. He's here and he feels just lousy, but give him a little time . He's here because Joe isn't and he just needs someone to talk things over with. "

Amanda was interrupted by Kelly grabbing the phone. "Daddy, when are you coming over? I miss you- and so does Mommy! "

Lee swallowed hard. "Well baby, I'm doing everything I can so your mommy wants me back. Can I talk to her please? "

Kelly noticed Amanda gone and said, "She went up to her room. She was crying, Daddy. Can you make her happy again ? "

Dotty took the phone from Kelly and said, " Lee, can you meet us at Parker General? Something's wrong! "

Lee nodded saying, "I'm on my way!"

When Lee and Phillip arrived, Jamie was in the waiting room. Lee said, "What happened, Ace ? "

Jamie brushed a tear away and sighed. "I dunno. Mom was upset and then Grandma had to drive Mom to the ER. She said something about spotting. " What if she loses the baby ? "

Lee said, " Let me go see what's going on, huh ? "

When Lee got to the area where they had Amanda, he said to the doctor, "What's going on ? Is my wife going to lose the baby ? "

The doctor shook his head. "I just don't know at this point. We're going to run tests to see what we're up against. I need you to wait outside, Mr. Stetson...please. "

As Lee was leaving, Amanda squeezed his hand and said, "I'll be okay. Please don't worry. Just make sure our kids know that I'm all right. Trust me like I trust you."

Lee swallowed hard and went back to the waiting room and Dotty said, "Is she all right ? "

Lee half smiled. "Yeah. I think she's gonna be just fine. We have a wait ahead of us though, so let's not go without a prayer or two. "

A while later the doctor came out. Lee and Dotty stood up. Dotty said, "How's my- our girl ? "

The doctor smiled. "She's asleep, but she is going to be fine. The most important thing here though is rest-lots of it, and less stress. Can you make sure of that ? "

Lee looked at both Amanda's sons and Dotty and nodded slowly. " Yes, I think I can do that. "

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Journey Continues

Chapter Fifteen

Things had gotten better with Lee and Amanda in the last few months as they worked through their issues with each other and the boys.

Amanda had taken a lighter workload as well since their baby was due soon and she was more tired than usual lately.

She had gotten home after lunch one day and Dotty said, " Are you all right, dear? You look a little peaked. "

Amanda sighed. "The car decided to die right on the interstate as I was getting out of D.C. Luckily, a state trooper happened by and got me home safely and made arrangements for the car to be towed. "

Dotty shook her head. "Oh, gosh. What a thing to happen! I'm just glad you're all right. By the way, Lee just called. He's going to a late meeting, so he doesn't know when he'll be home tonight. "

Amanda nodded. "I know, Mother. He said at work he may have to skip dinner, but just in case, let's keep a plate warm for him, okay? I'm gonna go lie down. "

Dotty said, "All right, precious. "

Amanda's legs felt like lead as she went up to her bedroom and took off her shoes. As she tried to get comfortable, she felt a slight twinge in her back. "Ooh. Gosh, that's what I get for standing at the copy machine all that time this morning. "

Dotty was just going outside to water her garden when she suddenly heard Amanda cry out for her! "Mother! Mother! My water just broke! Hurry!"

Dotty went up as quickly as she could and saw Amanda standing by her bed! "Oh my gosh! All right, dear. Let me call the ambulance! "

She started dialing and then said, "Darling, what about Lee? I should call him-."

Amanda started doing her breathing as pain came to her! "N-no. We'll call when we get to the hospital- I-I don't think s-she wants to w-wait! "

Dotty said quickly, "She?! You think it's a girl? Oh, how exciting!"

Amanda felt a stronger contraction! "M-Mother! C-Call-now!"

Dotty dialed and told the operator the address and they said they would be there soon.

Hanging up, Dotty said, "Honey, where's your bag? "

Amanda swallowed hard and panted. "I-In the closet-by my shoes-ohh!"

Dotty worked quickly, and also got Amanda's coat. Putting an arm around her daughter, they carefully went down the stairs and outside to the driveway where the ambulance met them.

As they got Amanda onto the gurney and lifted her into the ambulance, Dotty saw Mrs. Lombardo and called her over.

She said, "I'm going to the hospital with Amanda. Would you please wait for the kids and tell them where we are? Oh, and Lee's work number is by the phone. If you can tell someone there that we're at the hospital-Parker General- I'd really appreciate it. "

Mrs. Lombardo hugged Dotty and nodded saying, "Good luck! "

About an hour later, the boys and Kelly came home and Mrs. Lombardo gave them the news. Phillip said, "Is Mom okay ? "

Mrs. Lombardo said, "I'm sure she is! I called your stepfather and they're trying to reach him- he was at a meeting, but they'll send him straight away! C'mon, let's put your books away and have a snack while we wait to hear from your grandma."

The boys settled in the family room and watched TV. Kelly however, was going upstairs to her room. Mrs. Lombardo said, "Kelly? Don't you want any cookies? I made them specially for you! "

But Kelly shook her head. "No thank you. I'm going to play upstairs. "

She left and Mrs. Lombardo said to Jamie, " Is she all right ? "

Jamie shrugged. " I think she's mad at the new baby. She thinks Lee and Mom won't care about her any more because of it. "

Mrs. Lombardo shook her head. "Well, that's nonsense! I know they love her completely! Just as they love both of you. "

Phillip sighed, "Well, Grandma told me about the time that Jamie was born and I was acting cranky. Guess it happens in all families. "

Meanwhile at the hospital, Amanda was in the delivery room at 8 centimeters! Dotty stayed right by her side holding her hand and said, " I do wish we'd hear something from your husband right about now..."

Just then Lee came in wearing scrubs! Amanda swallowed and panted,"S-Speak of the d-devil! "

Lee got to Amanda's side and kissing her said, " What's this about you having our baby without me?!"

Amanda groaned as another pain hit her! "Well, it decided it wasn't gonna wait any longer for Daddy-ahh!"

Dotty kissed Amanda's forehead and said, "I'll be outside. I'm gonna call the kids. I love you! "

Amanda nodded as Lee squeezed her hand and Dotty left.

Dotty got to a pay phone and dialed the house. Jamie answered, "Hello? "

Dotty said, "Hello, darling. How are you? Everything all right ? "

Jamie said, "Yeah, we're okay. How's Mom?! "

Phillip ran over and took the phone from Jamie! "Grandma, is Mom okay? Did Lee get there? If he didn't get there, then I could come sit with her-! "

Dotty put up a hand! "P-Phillip, calm down! She's fine, and Lee got here in time-don't worry! Could I speak to Mrs. Lombardo, please? "

Phillip said, " Sure. Tell Mom we love her, okay?"

Dotty said, "I will, sweetheart. "

Phillip gave the phone to Mrs. Lombardo.

She said, "Dotty? Good news, I hope? "

Dotty said, "No, we're still waiting. It shouldn't be too much longer now. How's Kelly? I notice she didn't jump at the phone. "

Mrs. Lombardo sighed. "She's upstairs. She isn't hungry and doesn't feel like being down here with us."

Dotty sighed. "Oh dear. Well, I'll see if her father can't make her feel better later. I'd better get off now. I see the doctor heading into the delivery room- maybe this is it! "

Mrs. Lombardo smiled. "We'll be praying for you! Goodbye! "

Dotty hung up smiling and said looking up to heaven, "Imagine, Carl- our newest grandbaby! Watch over our precious Amanda in there, will you?! I know she wishes you were here with us now! "

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Journey Continues

Chapter Sixteen

The doctor, Jack Harlan, came into the delivery room all smiles. "Well, Amanda! How are you doing right now?"

Amanda panted as Lee wiped the sweat from her brow. "R-Ready for this baby to c-come out! Let's go already! "

Dr. Harlan shook his head chuckling. "Well, let's see where we are first, okay ? " He and the nurse checked everything and he nodded. "All right, little lady. You're now at 10 centimeters. Let's get this show on the road! "

It took a couple of hours after she was brought in for her to get to this point, but Amanda gave it everything she had while pushing.

Suddenly, alarms were going off and Dr. Harlan said, "Okay Amanda- stop pushing! "

Amanda gripped Lee's hand even tighter than before! "What is it ? "

Lee saw something in the doctor's face. "What is it, Doc? "

Jack Harlan had been through these deliveries before and knew what to do, but his main focus was to have Lee keep Amanda calm during this next development.

He nodded to Lee and said matter-of-factly, " The umbilical cord is around the baby's neck. I will work quickly to resolve this, but I need you Amanda, to stay calm. Can you do that? "

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. " I-I'll try. "

Lee kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "That's my girl. Just relax, and the doctor will have it fixed in a jiffy. "

It took Dr. Harlan just under two minutes to get the cord away from the baby and then it was finally time for Amanda to push again.

He said as Amanda was pushing, "Have you and Lee thought of any names yet ? "

Amanda said gasping, "Robert if it's a boy, after L-Lee's uncle, and Jennifer for Lee's mother if it's a girl ! "

Dr. Harlan said, "Okay, honey. One more push, and you can welcome your baby! "

Lee positioned her back and Amanda screamed, giving her last push as the doctor got the baby out and they heard a cry!

Lee and Amanda both were overjoyed and kissed! Then Dr. Harlan said, "Ok, new dad! Time to cut the cord!"

Lee nervously got up and shakily said, "I-I don't know if I can do this."

Amanda took his hand and squeezed it. "You'll do fine, sweetheart! Go ahead! "

Lee went over, and the nurse held the baby while Lee gave a careful cut. He grinned from ear to ear as he said, "Ten perfect fingers, and ten perfect toes! You did it, Amanda! "

Amanda crying said, "We did it ! I love you! "

Lee said swallowing as tears left his eyes, "I love you too! "

The nurse finished cleaning the baby up and wrapped the baby up in a pink blanket and brought it to Lee!

Shaking his head with wonder he brought the baby over to Amanda and placing her in her new mother's waiting arms said, "She has your cute nose."

Amanda's eyes watered as she gazed down at the perfect bundle and said, "Well, I hope she likes her daddy's beautiful eyes 'cause it sure looks like them! "

The nurse said, "Now that we have the footprints and the weight and everything, how about a name for this angel ? "

Lee and Amanda looked at each other smiling and nodding. Lee said to the nurse, " Um, we need an opinion first..."

Stepping just outside the room Lee got Dotty and brought her in saying, "We'd like you to meet your granddaughter. We present Miss Jennifer Dorthea West Stetson! "

Dotty was overcome with joy and cried hugging Lee! "Thank you! " Next, she kissed her daughter! "Oh my precious girl! I love you so much! "

Amanda cried, "I love you too, Mother! Wanna hold her ? "

Dotty shook her head laughing, "Oh you just try keeping me from her! Oh my!"

The doctor cleared his throat finally. They'd all but forgotten he was even still there! " Well, you all have a lot to celebrate! I'll leave you to it. Take care now."

Amanda smiled, " Thank you Doctor. For everything! "

Lee shook the doctor's hand. "You've given us an incredible gift. Thank you. "

Dr. Harlan got choked up a bit and said, "W-Well you did it all by yourselves. Congratulations. Take care of that precious cargo now! "

He left the room and sighed contentedly. Those moments were why he decided to become a physician. It made his career worthwhile!

Back in the room, Dotty said, "Oh, I forgot. I was going to call the boys and let them know."

Lee said, "Why don't you let me do that, Dotty? "

Amanda gave a mocking hurt face and said, "Getting tired of us already I see..."

Lee gave his wife a tender kiss and said, "Absolutely not. "

The nurse then said, "Well, it's time to get Jennifer back to the nursery, and I think your room's ready, Mrs. Stetson. Let's get you up there, hmm? "

Lee kissed Amanda once more and said, "I'll be up there soon."

As he was leaving the room Dotty said to Amanda, "I'll be right back, honey. "

Dotty caught up with Lee and said, " I know you're calling the kids, but I wanted to warn you. Kelly isn't feeling too loved at the moment so I'd go easy on her if I were you. "

Lee sighed. "Oh boy! Okay, right. The new baby jealousy and all that. Well, I will talk to her, but let's not worry Amanda about it. She'll be home in a few days anyway and-."

Dotty said, "Lee, don't be a typical man and push this under a rug. It's very hard when a parent brings home a new baby brother or sister for their child. Ask Phillip about when Jamie came home for the first time. It wasn't easy. Joe and Amanda were already trying to deal with the terrible two's and then Jamie was there and it seemed to make things worse instead of better, you know? "

Lee shrugged. "But Kelly's almost eight years old. She'll be all right."

Dotty sighed taking her son-in-law's hand. " Lee, it took time for you and Kelly to bond when you first met each other. It's like a part of you is being taken from her and she's afraid she's lost you in some way. Does any of this make sense to you ? "

Lee swallowed hard and nodded slowly. "I guess. But what can I do ? "

Dotty said, "Well, you not only have to tell her you have to show her that she's still important to you. Make sure she feels included on things. Do things with her when you can, so she doesn't feel left out or threatened in any way. I mean, she loves her brothers, but she needs her father right now. I'll talk to Amanda too about this because I think it's important for you both to work as a united front, okay ?"

Lee hugged his mother-in-law. "You're incredible, you know that ? "

Dotty laughed returning the hug! "Well, the feeling is mutual. I'm very glad you're in our lives. Thank you. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to make my daughter happy again! "

As Dotty left Lee to make the call, he marveled at the wisdom of her and the indelible luck he had at finding the perfect woman to complete his life- her beautiful daughter. Sighing, he began dialing the pay phone. He was indeed looking forward to this family's future. It was looking brighter every day.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Journey Continues

Chapter Seventeen

The house had never been livlier than when the new baby came home with the new parents that week!

Friends and relatives stopped by continually to congratulate the family and to offer advice to new daddy Lee, who was a novice to a newborn!

Albeit nervous, he took everything so far in stride as he went through instructions with Amanda and Dotty one Saturday morning as Jenny wailed at 2 AM and he offered to walk her around to try and get her sleepy.

Amanda breast fed Jenny, but then Lee knew Amanda needed rest, so he said, "Let me try to put her down. "

Amanda said, "Are you sure, sweetie? It's okay. I've been through this twice before so I know what to expect. "

Lee said gently, "Honey, I have to do this sometime. Besides, you need your sleep, okay ? "

Amanda shrugged, "All right. " Watching him as he slowly walked around their bedroom, she said, "Now remember to support her head-. "

Lee looked at her and yawned. " C-C'mon. I watched the nurse and you and your mother do it. I can certainly do it by now. Don't worry. Get some sleep. "

As Lee walked around, he said quietly, "So Miss- how do you like your new home, huh ? "

Jenny wailed more and Lee groaned. Great, he thought. We're bonding now.

Amanda giggled and shook her head saying, " Don't worry, sweetheart. She's just seeing if we're paying attention. You're doing great. Keep going. "

Just then, the door flew open and Kelly yelled, "Hey! She's too loud!"

Amanda said sternly, "Kelly Evelyn, come here now! "

But Kelly would have none of it. "No! I hate her! "

Lee and Amanda were stunned! She was never this upset before! Amanda said, "Honey, come here and we'll talk, okay ? "

Kelly shook her head and yelled, " No! I want her out! "

Lee calmly brought Jenny over to Amanda and said, "Time for a little chat with Jen's big sister. Here..."

Amanda took Jenny from Lee's arms and said, "Lee, are you sure? "

Lee nodded and Amanda could tell his Agency face was put on then as he touched his wife's face and turned to his eight year old saying, "Kelly Evelyn, we're going for a drive. Let's go..."

Kelly looked at Lee's face and said, "But-? "

Lee shook his head saying, "Kelly, get your coat now young lady. I'm not telling you again. Move it! "

She went downstairs and put on her coat and sorrowfully looked at Lee. "Why, Daddy? Where are we going ? "

Lee sighed as he put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys. He saw Dotty just then at the top of the stairs and said, "Tell Amanda not to worry. It's just a talk. "

Dotty nodded and went to check on her daughter and granddaughter. Kelly whimpered out to her, "Grandma!"

But Lee opened the front door saying, "C'mon, Kelly. Let's go. "

Slowly, Kelly went out and Lee got her settled in her seat and got in and they were off.

Lee thought a long drive might be in order here, given the circumstances. He looked at Kelly through the rearview mirror as he drove and said quietly, " Kelly, do you know why Daddy took you out of the house ? "

Kelly sniffed, "You and Mommy don't like me anymore! Why did she have to be there ? "

Lee said swallowing hard, " Kelly, "she" is your little sister. "She" is a part of this family that your mommy and I wanted very much. And another thing, young lady-we do not hate in our house! We're disappointed by things that happen or by people that hurt us. Right now, Mommy and I are upset because you are acting this way. That doesn't mean we stopped loving you. Don't you know how much we all love you by now?"

As they drove around town, Lee said, "You know Kell, I know change can be scary. I have a new baby now. I've never had a baby before. "

Kelly said, "What about me? Aren't I your baby ?"

Lee chuckled, "Not really- you can dress yourself and feed yourself and you're definitely potty trained. But sweetie, Jenny isn't. She needs a lot of help to grow and get where you are right now. So, would you like to help Mommy and me with her ? "

Kelly said quietly, " What about me and you ? Don't you want to have fun? "

Lee pulled into the local park and stopped the car. Putting the car in Park, he got out and got Kelly out and took her hand. "Let's go by the swings, huh ? "

Kelly said, "Daddy, what if we get in trouble? It's dark out! "

Lee winked at her and said, "It's okay. Friends of mine work around here. "

They got to the swings and Lee got her settled, and began pushing her. She began to squeal as she got higher! Lee stood back as Kelly pumped her little legs!

Kelly yelled, "Daddy, look how high I got! "

Lee laughed! "That's great, honey! I knew you could do it! "

After a while, Kelly slowed down. Lee noticed she was getting sleepy. "Okay, sweetheart, c'mon down now. We've gotta go home. "

Kelly finally slowed enough where Lee could pick her up and carry her back to the car. As he settled her in, she said, "Can we come back? "

Lee kissed her cheek. "Any time you want, honey. "

As they pulled into the driveway, Kelly was fast asleep. Lee carried her up to her bed and tucked her in.

As Lee closed her door, Amanda met him in the hall. "So, how is she ? "

Lee shrugged,"It'll take time I think for her to understand it all, but I promised her we could spend time together- just the two of us. "

Amanda nodded. "Mother was explaining about Kelly's mood to me as well. Once things get into a routine with Jenny, I'll make a special day with her too. Mother and the boys said they'd also help."

Lee shook his head. " I can't believe how much things have changed since you and I found one another. We sure got lucky. "

As he and Amanda got settled into bed, he said, "I'll try not to ever take what we have for granted- it's too important to me- our life together- our family."

Amanda kissed him soundly and as his arms wrapped around her, she said, "I'm gonna hold you to that! "

The End


End file.
